


straight up smut from your favorite thruple

by untrustworthyducks



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Kierarktina, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrustworthyducks/pseuds/untrustworthyducks
Summary: kieran gets dicked down





	straight up smut from your favorite thruple

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, first time writing smut so it's prob shit but u enjoy

Time apart from loved ones is always hard, and though Cristina and Mark did help each other when they had to leave Faerie, the two were never complete without their third love. That is why, when they did reunite with their King, things got pretty hot, pretty quickly. 

When Cristina entered the cottage, she had only taken four steps before Kieran had shoved crashed his lips into hers. They both came up for air after a full minute, hearts pounding and chests heaving. “Your travel was safe, Lady of Roses?” he panted out. 

Mark then strode through the door and, upon seeing his lovers entangled in each other, smirked. His eyes met Cristina’s. It was so unlike him to smirk, but seeing the two of them together sometimes brought out an edge to Mark, not an unkind one, but a darker side of his desires. Heat began to pool in her core. He slowly shed his jacket, eyes never leaving the pair, as Cristina responded with a short, breathy “Yes.”

That seemed to unleash Kieran from the bonds that had been holding him back. He hoisted Cristina up, her legs straddling his hips, and pushed her up against the front door, his hands gripping her ass. He bit her lower lip and a small moan escaped her lips. 

Her hands made their way to the front of his shirt and started working on the buttons of his black linen button down. She pushed the shirt off of him in a hurried motion, desperate to feel his skin. Cristina’s opened her mouth for Kieran and his tongue slid in, the taste of red wine and cheese mingled in with his taste. She briefly wondered where Mark was, but found out quickly when she was pushed harder into the door and a hand caressed down the side of her breast. 

In the same moment, Kieran felt something hard press up against his backside. He groaned into Cristina’s mouth and turned his head away, moving their bodies so that he could capture Mark’s mouth with his. Cristina began sucking and biting a Kieran’s neck. Mark started groping her breast, massaging it over the thin fabric of her light blue t-shirt. His other hand travelled down to the hem of Kieran’s pants and slipped inside, stroking him over the fabric of his undergarments.

Cristina tore the garment off, lifting it over her head and carelessly throwing it as she returned to Kieran’s neck. It unceremoniously landed square in Mark’s face, causing him to break from Kieran. “We should probably get away from the door before the wall collapses on the two of you,” he said as Kieran plucked the shirt away from his face. Kieran turned back to face Cristina, his mouth going dry at the sight of her partially exposed breasts. Without even setting her down, he unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor and carried her into their bedroom, Mark following on his heels.

He set her in the center of their massive bed, large enough to comfortably accommodate the three of them and then some. Kieran took Mark’s face in his hands and passionately kissed him, pulling off Mark’s shirt and moving his hands to his belt buckle. They both kicked off their shoes (Kieran has trouble because they’re boots. Cristina giggles at him). 

Kieran, completely naked, ripped Mark’s underwear off of him in one try, kneeling down as he did so. He took Mark’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his fist around the rest of his member and pumping. Mark’s fingers threaded themselves through Kieran’s hair and he moans as Kieran flicks his tongue over Mark’s slit. His teeth grazed along the vein that runs up Mark’s dick, eliciting a small whimper from the blond boy.

Cristina, alone on the bed, slips her hand into her sweatpants, tracing lazy circles over her soaking pussy, watching her boys enjoy themselves. Mark starts tugging on Kieran’s hair and he’s so close to coming when Kieran pulls off, leaving with a small peck on Mark’s head. Feral eyes turn themselves onto Cristina, who was positively dripping. Mark began to stride over to the bed, pulling Kieran up from the ground and holding his hand as he walked. Mark knelt before the bed, gripped Cristina’s thighs and yanked her to the edge, causing her to let out of noise of surprise. He pulled off her pants and revealed her lace panties, which he slid out of the way. When Mark’s tongue licked up her clit, she moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear, if they’d had any. 

Marked continued to eat her out and soon she was coming, hard. She shook with the force of her orgasm and back arching into the hands that had been pinching her nipples and then slumping onto the sheets. Mark leaned over and kissed Cristina deeply, a clash of tongues and teeth. They crawled back up the bed until Cristina’s head was resting on their pillows.

They broke and she huskily commanded “King. Get your perfect ass over here.” Their faerie boy, who standing to the side, stroking himself, came over to the bed at the sound of Cristina’s voice. She pointed her finger at him: not really an invitation. Mark, for the second time that night, smirked and made eye contact with his male lover, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Kieran scoffed at the boy and then went over to Cristina and knelt over her, grinning down at his love. If this had been their first time, or even their tenth, Cristina would have been hesitant. But after a year of love and lust, of soft touches and needy grasps, she was shameless as she took his cock between her breasts. The pillows piled behind her neck gave her the perfect vantage point to give her faerie King the best titty-fuck of his life. She moved up and down mercilessly, sometimes licking his tip, relentlessly smashing his thick cock between her breasts.

Behind Kieran, Mark had rubbed some gel on his member before he came up behind the King and began to massage his ass. He made his way to Kieran’s asshole and stuck a finger in, prepping the man. Kieran threw his head back in ecstasy as Mark inserted two more fingers and began to scissor them. He stretched his King out relentlessly, curling his fingers inside the man and thrusting them in savagely. When he finally slid his cock into Kieran’s hole, it became so much for the King that he moved up and started thrusting his hips into Cristina’s waiting mouth, hitting the back of her throat. 

Mark latched his lips onto the spot right behind Kierans ear where he had a mole and sucked and teased the spot, sure to leave a darkened purple spot there. Cristina’ s hands migrated down to her clit and she rapidly rubbed herself off, coming undone underneath the two boys, humming around Kieran’s dick and making his back arch into Mark.

Kieran finally came undone in Cristina’s mouth when Mark’s dick hit his prostate at the same time that Kierans cock struck the back of Cristina’s throat. He spilled into Cristina’s mouth and she sucked him dry, taking it all. Mark, at the feeling of Kieran’s hole clenching around him, let out a guttural moan, pulled out, and came on her stomach and his back. 

The two boys fell to either side of their Lady of Roses. Cristina turned her head to Kieran, gave him a long kiss, then did the same to Mark. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
